Buzzy Shine Apartment
by Cyanborg Kuro-chan
Summary: Aku rasa mereka benar. Aku orang yang terlalu cepat jatuh cinta. Belum satu bulan masuk, aku sudah menaruh hati pada pria itu. Yah, sayang mungkin ini hanya jadi perasaan terpendam. Baiklah lupakan cinta buat sementara, fokus dulu mencari tempat tinggal! Seseorang tolong aku harus temukan rumah sewa! Inspired by: Minna Kawaiso


_**Disclaimer Naruto**_ _: Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 **BUZZY SHINE APARTMENT**

 _by: Cyanborg Kuro-chan_

 _Rate: T+_

 _WL: AU/OOC/Typo(s)_

 _Read Mean No Regret_

...

Jika aku tanya pendapat semua orang, jawaban yang kudapat selalu sama. Aku tipe gadis yang bisa dibilang terlalu cepat jatuh cinta. Melihat tawa pria itu di kelas, tidak pernah sekalipun kudengar terbahak-bahak, itu tawa yang terasa tulus dan menenangkan, mungkin juga hangat. Aku mengaguminya yang begitu menikmati hidup. Aku mengagumi warnanya yang cerah.

Dia baik. Dia tak ragu memberikan bantuan pada mereka yang meminta, hanya saja selalu terbersit dalam pikiranku rasa tidak suka melihat orang lain memanfaatkan kebaikannya. Sayang sekali, seandainya saja satu kelas pasti aku bisa dapat kesempatan memberitahukan padanya semua keluhan ini.

 _Uzumaki Naruto, kakak senior kelas dua. Aku menyukainya._

Sayangnya perasaan ini hanya akan jadi rasa yang terpendam, tidak akan mulus layaknya novel romansa anak muda yang sering kubaca di toko-toko buku. Jangankan soal perasaan cinta, mencari rumah sewaan pun sekarang sedang tidak berjalan mulus. Semester baru adalah awal pertarungan bagi calon anak kos seperti diriku ini. Terlambat tiga hari menginjakkan kaki di Konoha, semua rumah sewa sudah habis digarap siswa-siswa kelas satu dari seluruh penjuru luar daerah. Tersisa kamar hotel yang mungkin biaya _check-in_ sebulannya bisa memakan 80% dari uang bekalku.

Baiklah, pilihan terakhir mungkin, aku terpaksa mengambil sewa kamar di apartemen biasa—yang artinya aku akan hidup satu atap bersama orang-orang asing.

"Rasanya tidak enak kalau harus selalu menumpang di rumah Shion. Kemana lagi aku harus mencari tempat?" rintihku di kursi itu.

Kehadiran seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan cepol dua yang membasuh muka di keran air yang terletak beberapa depa dari hadapanku membangunkanku dari kekecewaanku. Sedikit terpana melihat gadis itu, sifatnya dan auranya terkesan seperti laki-laki, aku yakin dia sengaja mengacuhkanku meski sebenarnya menyadari keberadaanku, yah apalah artinya diriku ini, hanyalah seorang gadis yang hanya bisa mengeluhkan kelemahannya.

"Anak baru, kudengar kau mengeluh soal tempat. Apa yang kau maksud itu tempat tinggal?" Gadis tadi tiba-tiba berbalik dan melontarkan pertanyaan padaku.

Suaranya yang agak berat, tatapan wajahnya yang dingin—seolah mengatakan akan membunuhku kalau aku macam-macam, menakutkan sekali meski hanya sekedar bertukar pandang dengannya.

"I-Iya, _senpai_! A-Aku terlambat sampai di Konoha, jadi semakin sulit menemukan rumah sewa sekarang ini," balasku agak gagap, menakutkan sungguh menakutkan sekali wajahnya.

"Memang kalau terlambat sedikit saja kau takkan bisa dapatkan lagi rumah sewa. Mungkin kau bisa temukan beberapa di daerah Suna, itupun kalau kau mau," lanjutnya sembari meminum _sport drink_ yang baru saja ia buka tutupnya.

"M-Mustahil. Jaraknya terlalu jauh dari sekolah," tolakku dengan nada serendah mungkin, auranya masih terkesan terasa ingin membunuhku—menakutkan.

Gadis itu meneguk beberapa kali minumannya lalu mengelap sedikit tetesan air di pinggir bibirnya. "Ada rumah lama di seberang jembatan, perempatan jalan, melewati jalur kereta. Kau dan aku bisa berbagi kamar."

Gadis itu berjalan pergi tanpa mendengar apapun lagi perkataanku. Ia kembali membuatku terpana, meski sifatnya galak tapi menurutku dia baik, dia baru saja menawarkan bantuan padaku. Yah, mungkin tawaran ini cukup baik, maksudku meskipun kami asing satu sama lain setidaknya masih satu sekolah, sewanya juga pasti murah jika kami berbagi kamar.

"Hm!" anggukku semangat, terima kasih _Kami-sama_.

Siang itu aku berpamitan dengan Shion, sahabatku sejak SMP. Aku mengikuti jalan menuju rumah sewa yang siang tadi ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu. Menyeberangi jembatan, perempatan jalan, tunggu kakak senior tadi tidak menunjukkan aku harus belok mana, inikan perempatan jalan? Baru kusadari terdengar suara kereta meluncur lewat tidak jauh dari tempatku berada. Ah, ya~ Dia bilang melewati jalur kereta.

Palang pintu itu terbuka tepat setelah kereta selesai lewat. Aku berjalan lurus, celingukan melihat kiri dan kanan. Sebenarnya aku rasa aku juga tidak diberitahu rumahnya yang mana, warna apa, dia hanya bilang ada rumah sewaannya di sekitar sini. Huft, bodohnya aku, kenapa tidak menanyakan lebih detail lagi!

"Bagaimana ini?" desisku dalam sesal.

Syukurlah keberuntungan masih berpihak padaku. Tak kusangka, kakak senior yang menemuiku tadi siang berjalan dari kejauhan ke arahku, tak berapa lama kami berdua pun bertemu kembali, saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Oh, kau gadis yang tadi siang," ucapnya dengan nada datar, aku pun mengangguk kecil.

"Masuklah!" lanjutnya.

Ia membuka gerbang kayu yang cukup besar itu. Kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju pintu masuk, melepaskan alas kaki, dan menapaki koridor kayu itu. Halaman yang luas menyambut di sisi kanan koridor, cantik dengan sedikit semak dan tanaman-tanaman bonsai yang terawat, ditambah lagi dengan kolam di tengah halaman—bebatuan sungai yang menghiasinya menambah kesan alami halaman itu.

Seorang pria berambut pirang memakai kimono putih keluar dari salah satu kamar, kulihat dari kejauhan ia duduk di pinggir koridor dengan kedua tangannya agak kebelakang menopang tubuhnya.

"E-EH?" teriakku sedikit terkejut, tanpa kusadari kakak seniorku berhenti tiba-tiba—alhasil, aku pun menabrak punggungnya.

Gadis berambut coklat itu berbalik perlahan ke arahku, memberiku tatapan mautnya lagi, dia marah, aku yakin dia benar-benar marah, wajahnya benar-benar mencoba menahan kesal, aku menggeleng beberapa kali memohon iba dan ia pun mulai kembali berjalan.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, mengapa Naruto-senpai ada disini. Selain itu dia memakai kimono rumahan, m-mungkinkah dia juga tinggal disini? Rasanya senang sekaligus gugup sekali. Terima kasih _kami-sama_ , engkau hadiahkan padaku berkah bertubi-tubi hari ini.

"Tenten," sapanya pada kami, dia sedikit melirik ke arahku yang berada di belakang.

"Naruto, kau lihat Shizune-san? Aku dapat teman sekamar, jadi aku mau minta separuh uang sewaku kembali," balas kakak seniorku yang satu ini—kumpulan kalimat yang terkesan sadis jika diucapkan dengan aksennya.

"Di dalam, sedang menonton." Naruto menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya seolah menunjuk ruangan di depan kami.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Tenten berjalan masuk setelah membuka pintu ruangan. Aku pun bergegas mengikutinya meski sedikit sulit mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah Naruto-senpai yang sempat-sempatnya melempar senyum ke arahku. Ya ampun, rasanya memalukan sekali.

"Shizune-san! Oi, Shizune-san!" Tenten memanggil seorang perempuan yang tengah mengelap ingusnya dengan tisu sembari menonton Drama di televisi.

"Tenten-chan!" balasnya yang sontak memeluk paha Tenten.

"Hentikan!" kata Tenten dengan nada rendah, dingin, menusuk—seketika itu pula badai salju dan Ost. Horror seolah menjadi latar belakang suasana saat itu.

Kami bertiga duduk berbincang setelah sebelumnya saling berkenalan. Shizune-san juga sempat menyuguhkan beberapa _dorayaki_ juga teh hijau di meja. Lonceng yang tergantung di tiang kayu koridor sekitar ruang itu berbunyi, tanda angin sepoi baru saja semilir lewat.

"Singkatnya, aku ingin separuh uangku kembali!" kata Tenten dengan galak, dingin, menusuk.

"Aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya jika Hyuuga-san saja belum masuk," jawab Shizune sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan bibirnya.

Hebat sekali, dia bisa bertahan di pembicaraan menakutkan ini. Tiba-tiba Tenten berbalik pandang ke arahku. Glek, dia menatapku dengan pandangan mengancam lagi, aku baru sadar dia memintaku angkat bicara.

"A-A-Aku akan bayar uang mukanya dulu, akan kulunasi setelah aku pindah," ucapku agak cepat, syukurlah akhirnya Tenten mulai melempar kembali pandangannya ke arah Shizune.

"Dengar? Dia akan bayar," lanjut Tenten, Shizune malah menghela nafas.

"Kau yakin, Hyuuga-san? Ini apartemen gabung, penghuninya bukan hanya wanita, tapi tentu saja ada aturan kalau penghuni laki-laki tidak boleh masuk area wanita. Kau masih ingin tinggal disini?" tanya Shizune padaku.

Mendengar kata-kata itu mengingatkanku pada wajah Naruto-senpai, yah benar-benar memalukan tinggal satu atap bersamanya, kami sekarang akan lebih sering bertemu, melihatnya di meja makan, saat dia bersiap ke sekolah, saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi—b-bukan, k-kenapa aku malah membayangkan hal itu. Ah, rasanya wajahku panas sekali.

"Kau yakin dia akan baik-baik saja?" Shizune terdengar minta pendapat pada Tenten.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang uangku!" pinta Tenten lagi dengan nada menusuk.

Pembicaraan itu berakhir singkat. Berlanjut ke sore hari aku mengangkut semua barang-barangku ke kamar Tenten. Ia mengangkat dinding pembatas satu persatu lalu pada dinding terakhir ia menutupnya rapat sambil meninggalkan pandangan tajam padaku seolah berkata untuk menjauhi daerahnya. Yah, rasanya dinding ini malah menyelamatkanku, terbayang kalau sampai tidur dengan saling berpandangan—dia mungkin akan memelototiku semalaman. Membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding.

Aku memakai _shirt_ ungu kesukaanku berikut sebuah _hotpants_ , keluar dari kamarku tak kusangka bersamaan dengan pria yang kuimpikan. Naruto-senpai—tak kusangka kamarnya ada di depan batas masuk daerah penghuni wanita, ia melihatku, N-Naruto-senpai melihatku, aku bergegas mengalihkan pandangan kami yang sempat bertemu. Dia pun melangkah pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ah~ ingin sekali rasanya aku berbicara dengannya meski hanya sekedar bertukar sapa.

T-Tunggu sebentar, bukankah barusan—

"H-H-Hyaaaa!" Aku berteriak keras.

Ya ampun, aku baru sadar aku tadi memakai _hotpants_ , terlalu nyaman dengan suasan rumah membuatku lupa diri. Tidak, jangan-jangan sekarang aku malah menjadi gadis tidak baik di matanya. _Kami-sama_ , mungkin keberuntunganku hanya sampai disini.

"Oi, berisik tahu!"

Tenten keluar dari ruangan yang sama, membuyarkan pandanganku. Ia memakai _tank-top_ merah marun dan juga celana dalam berwarna serupa. Sebagian besar tubuhnya terekspos jelas membuatku menegukkan liur.

"A-Ano, _senpai_. P-Pakaianmu ... S-Shizune tadi bilang ada penghuni laki-laki disini," saranku agak lemah, pandangannya sedari tadi benar-benar mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa dengan pakaianku? Aku biasa berkeliling seluruh tempat sekitar dengan pakaian seperti ini. Suhu disini panas, aku sarankan kau juga melakukan hal yang sama!" jawabnya padaku.

"M-M-M-Mustahil. A-A-Aku mana bisa melakukan itu," sahutku cemas dan dia menghela nafas.

"Terserah. Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau bajumu penuh keringat. Bukankah tadi kau bilang disini banyak penghuni la ... ki ... la ... ki!" lanjutnya membuatku merinding.

"Aku yakin kaos yang basah jauh lebih seksi dari pakaianku sekarang," bisik Tenten memandangi tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah, sontak membuatku memegangi bahuku—berlindung.

Bagaimana jika dia benar? Bagaimana jika panas disini benar-benar membuatku banyak berkeringat, lalu membasahi kaosku, dan memperlihatkan dalamnya, apakah itu malah terkesan menggoda mereka? Apakah aku nanti akan terlihat seperti gadis tidak baik. Tidak, aku tidak ingin Naruto-senpai berpikir aku seperti itu!

"Bercanda tahu, bercanda! Asalkan kau tidak telanjang, tidak akan ada yang memperdulikan pakaianmu," teriak Tenten dari dalam kamar, entah sejak kapan ia sudah meninggalkanku.

Mungkin hanya pikiranku yang terlalu negatif. Yah, untuk sementara kurasa beginipun tak apa, lain kali akan kubeli celanan selutut saja untuk di rumah.

Hari ini, aku resmi pindah.

...

 **:: TBC ::**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Yap, Genre Humor disini ngga dibuat total Humor, cuman sekedar Genre pendamping jadi nanti hanya sedikit yang diselipkan. Apalagi di CH1 ini bahkan ngga ada humornya samasekali...haha kedepannya maaf ya kalau leluconnya garing._

 _Jja, Matta ne! (^,^)9_


End file.
